consanguinamoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Incest in TV and Movies
Game of Thrones http://marriage-equality.blogspot.com/2017/07/game-of-thrones-is-back-and-so-is.html http://marriage-equality.blogspot.com/2016/07/game-of-polo.html http://marriage-equality.blogspot.com/2016/05/would-you-like-to-see-lesbian.html - the Lannisters relationship Star Wars http://marriage-equality.blogspot.com/2015/12/spoilers-who-is-rey-star-wars-can.html FX Show Taboo http://marriage-equality.blogspot.com/2017/01/fx-show-taboo-raises-issues-of.html East Enders http://marriage-equality.blogspot.com/2016/09/gsa-on-british-soap-eastenders.html Ray Donovan http://marriage-equality.blogspot.com/2016/08/ray-donnovan-consanguineous.html Friends http://marriage-equality.blogspot.com/2016/07/more-than-friends.html''' ' Murmur of the Heart http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0067778/ Classic healthy portrayal of mom-son consensual incest against the background of a pathological patriarchal society (in this case, 1950's France). Alpine Fire http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0093235/ a Swiss film about consensual sister-brother love also against the background of a pathological patriarchal society, and a very compelling story, very likely still available on DVD. My Sister, My Love http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0061055/ a Swedish film about how a middle-aged brother and sister find each other and become lovers for the rest of their lives. Stay As You Are http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0077373/ exploring daughter-dad consensual incest. it takes an open-ended look at dad-daughter love or at least would-be love. Spanking The Monkey http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0111252/ to be watched with open-minded skepticism, about mom-son incest under very pressured and pressuring circumstances, specifically the pathologically patriarchal background of an upper middle-class family out in the country whose son is graduating high school and has turned 18 yet is still a virtual prisoner of his would-be parents' (in this case, strictly sperm-and-ovum donors) self-serving ambitions, and allows his mom to use him sexually, against which he rebels later on by nearly killing her only to be caught by his sometime friends while in the act of attempting to choke his mom to death. Thankfully he doesn't kill her but instead contrives his disappearance from his "family's" and "friends'" lives and is last seen getting a permanent lift out of town by a friendly trucker just passing by. Little Boy Blue http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0119547/ Also, to be viewed with very open-minded skepticism, featuring an older Nastassja Kinski, Ryan Philippe, Shirley Knight and friends, exploring what's technically not incest but is treated that way because the title character doesn't know that the only parents he ever knew all the way into early adulthood are his step-parents, of whom his demented, whacked-out Viet Nam veteran step-dad has repeatedly forced him at gunpoint to make love with his step-mom, thereby siring his two sons who, because of the young man's age, he's capable of passing off as his baby brothers 'til circumstances force him to reveal to his outside girlfriend that his "brothers" are his "sons" (meaning relying on all he knows, he believes he conceived them by his mom instead of by his step-mom). This film won the prestigious Palme D'Or award at the Cannes Film Festival, and takes a pointed look at whether consensual incest is anything like the bogey-man it's falsely been made out to be. House season 3 episode 5 http://house.wikia.com/wiki/Fools_for_Love Finally, look up an amazingly understanding and compassionate segment of the medical series, "House", in which a couple engaged to be married discover, when one of them needs hospitalization and they're both checked out for relevant medical history, that they're half-brother and half-sister. What's amazing is that the medical staff and the two patients describe what's familiar to us as GSA without knowing what they're describing, and that they completely dismiss any idea whatsoever that there's anything wrong with it and actually encourage the couple to go ahead and marry, adding the medical odds that given that they never knew each other 'til they met as adults (hence GSA), and that they're only half-siblings, not full siblings, not only will any children they may have very likely be born healthy and free of defects, but also they finally deal with the all-important fact that people are people, not family stereotypes, and that so what if the couple in question are half-siblings? Since they were separated at birth when they were adopted out to separate families, were raised apart all the way into adulthood, and met each other only as the full-fledged people they are and not as culturally indoctrinated family stereotypes, they've come to know each other lovingly, understandingly, and completely without societal bias, as the people they really are, and since love always demonstrates itself as ITSELF, and not as the product of anyone else's imaginings about it, there's no reason whatever not to continue treating each other with the same love and to continue taking loving, understanding care of each other as whom they are, and not as what society pretends it has a right to dictate to them what others think they ought to be. Other http://marriage-equality.blogspot.com/2016/03/update-on-consanguinamory-in-media.html http://marriage-equality.blogspot.com/2016/02/a-legitimate-new-portrayal-of.html http://marriage-equality.blogspot.com/2016/02/desk-clearing-gsa-and-polyamory.html http://marriage-equality.blogspot.com/2011/05/britney-mogan-and-steve-wilkos.html http://marriage-equality.blogspot.com/2016/01/television-should-not-ignore-reality.html http://marriage-equality.blogspot.com/2015/12/war-and-peace.html Marco Polo http://marriage-equality.blogspot.com/2016/07/game-of-polo.html'''' Bates Motel several deep, complex consang relationships, but very dark and tragic. Hemlock Grove two cases of "implied" incest. Tragedy. The Borgias and Rome Spanish TV shows (unfortunately no English subtitles as far as I know): Red Eagle several consang relationships. Ends in tragedy What her eyes were hiding a minor case, doesn't end well Lineage of power The show includes over 400 episodes which revolve around this relationship. Tragic ending but at least they DO end up together.